


No don't apologise it's ok

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Attempt at humour, Fluff, Loving Robert, M/M, embrassed Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Robert always says that Aaron can tell him anything no matter how small or stupid. That's what Aaron does at work





	No don't apologise it's ok

**Author's Note:**

> Robert always says Aaron can tell him anything. Bit of humour hopefully x

"You know you can always tell me anything?" That's what Robert says to Aaron all the time especially when he sees Aaron worried or stressed out he doesn't want him hurting himself or worrying. Anyway Aaron's Roberts baby so he always there for his boy. Aaron does tell Robert everything sometimes really stupid stuff about his tea being cold or his toast not made properly but Robert doesn't care he loves him.

Robert gets to the scrapyard to find Adam outside but alone! "What you doing out here? and Wheres Aaron?" Robert asks Adam. Adam bursts out laughing "Sent me out! Because i took the last jelly bean and it was red Aaron's fave!" Adam says before walking away.

Robert goes in to find Aaron upset "Hey darling? Whats up beautiful?" "Stupid Adam! Taking the last jelly bean even knowing that I wanted it but oh no! Stupid idiot Adam hast to eat it! Its so annoying Rob honestly! Like hello! I paid for them get your own if you want them! PRICK!" Aaron keeps on rambling on but Robert finds it hard to take him seriously so he just kisses him and takes his hand and laces their fingers together.

"Oh God!" Aaron says turning away feeling embarrassed suddenly. Robert takes his face in his hands and strokes his cheekbones "No.. Don't apologise baby! I said you can tell me anything and i mean it no matter how big or small or how silly. You tell me that's what i'm here for ok?" Robert says before kissing him. Aaron nods and deepens it..

When Adam returns with a new bag of red jelly beans. Aaron is on Roberts lap and nods at Adam as a thank you before squeezing Roberts and and turning around telling him about the car that they were working om

Robert just smiles and listens to Aaron's rambling after all Robert will do anything to take the weight of the world of Aaron's shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: robronfan984


End file.
